Dark
by Joey12304
Summary: Joey is in love with Icewolf and has cancer the end


Dark. All that the sky is its dark. Icewolf I woken early to go to work ad had stayed late. It was about midnight now and all he could see was the light laminating from his bedroom. Thomas, his brother like friend had lit his room up so Icewolf could see it. Icewolf crawled in to his bed that was on the floor. He rolled his blanket up so he could easily lie down after sliding the doors and blowing out the lantern that his friend had lit. His fianc e Joline was all he thought about. He had met her at a hotel in Tokyo. He was from Japan and Joline was from Tokyo visiting the owner of the hotel. The owner was Taro Yamada her father... Icewolf was sent to Tokyo by his boss Judo Yuma. Icewolf was casually walking to the lake to feed the ducks when he passed by Joline Yamada. She had nice flowing blue locks and a hat on. She was painting a picture when she had looked up she saw Icewolf and waved. "Hello down there!" She shouted from the hill where she had set up to paint. Icewolf ignored her until he got hit in the head with her hat that had blown away from her in the wind. He smiled to himself and grabbed the hat and replaced his white hat that matched his suit with her straw hat that had a flower on it. Joline giggled at the sight. As Icewolf returned the hat she smiled warmly as to greet him then slowly bowed as all bow to great. Icewolf chuckled and bowed to her placing her hat on her head. "Good day miss I'm Icewolf Kilpatrick. Nice to meet you." Icewolf said formally, Joline looked up she got a better look of his features like his jaw line and eye patch along with the eye she could see which was an amazing emerald color. His hair was black with a red outline. His hair was a bit long for a traditional Japanese male his age. Icewolf who was studying Joline's features had noticed that her eyes matched her long hair and her smile was so delicate. He noticed her necklace that had the same kind of gems as him. 'Maybe she is an element.' Icewolf thought...

After a long dream Icewolf had woken up he remembered his dream how he met his bride to be. He checked the clock he had no work today so he wasn't in a rush to remove his tan robe. Icewolf looked out the panels of his of the room he saw his ancestors shrine. "Maybe I'll call Joey today" Joey was a small nickname him and Joey's father made up. Icewolf got up and stretched "Icewolf! " Thomas shouted and ran into Icewolf's room sliding the panel open that separated his room from the hall. "Telegram... About Joey." Tomas sounded worried tears in his eyes. Joey had been like a sister to him ever since he was removed from his house to live as a servant to higher class people. He worked for Taro. Icewolf grabbed the telegram from Thomas's hands reading it he traced the Japanese writing with his finger reading as he traced. "She had a lung fracture..." The image of his fianc e coughing up blood and mucus on her prized painting was too much for Icewolf. "What's the fastest way to Tokyo?!" Icewolf screamed Thomas looked sorrow. "I'll have Artomus hold off the bus. You could make that last train." Thomas said through tears. Icewolf nodded and ran to the bus stop getting on then getting on the train to Tokyo. The whole way he stained his tan suit with tears of worry and sorrow. Joline who was lying in bed might die was all he could bare to think. As soon as the train stopped he ran to the hotel opening the gate to the garden that lead straight too her room. She was asleep hoping that she would survive to her wedding. Icewolf went up to her bed laying his head on her restful body. He noticed her now short hair that had turned from bright blue to black. He took a shaky breath he had stained her robe with tears. "I'm okay. There's nothing to fear Naomi" Icewolf shook hearing his nickname that Joey had made up made him want to cry more.

Joey kept him calm by running her fingers through his soft hair. Icewolf looked at her and kissed her on the lips softly. "You know we can't do that till marriage. But you did it anyway." Joey spoke softly to calm him. "I had to. Nothing would be more special then a kiss." Icewolf replied laughing slightly. Taro walked in. "Ah Icewolf nice to see you." He spoke wistfully. "I apologize for coming unannounced sir but I had to see her..." Icewolf bowed along with Taro. It hurts Icewolf to see his beloved like this. "I can't stay I need to go now. Bye Joey I'll be back for our wedding." Icewolf swallowed his tears along with his pride. On the ride home Icewolf heart died inside. His voice trembled when buying a ticket to Japan. He flopped down on his bed knowing he had work to do. He got up and walked to his desk reading the rules of the Korean guard he was going to Korea in a month. He wanted to talk to a company that sells them parts to make the computers they make for America they needed new parts. They needed new keyboard keys and new mother boards. Icewolf wasn't planning on making a computer but a new form of computer. He wasn't done with the design but he was trying hard. Reading the pamphlet he noticed his tears dropping on it along with blood from his nose. Icewolf screamed "Why do I waste my time on love?!" he immediately regretted his words as Thomas stared at him. "If you feel like that then you won't mind me calling off your wedding..." Thomas was trying not to cry himself. "I didn't mean that I'm sorry Thomas. I'm just so stressed." Icewolf wiped his nose with a tissue and then his eyes. After Thomas left Icewolf went to bed and dreamed about having children with Joey.  



End file.
